Interruptions and Rescue Missions
by sodabikarbona
Summary: Jo's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, SOMEONE has to rescue her.


Hot, humid, wet heat engulfed her no matter where she turned. Every breath was hazy, heavy, and inescapable. She pulled her hair back in a haphazard, messy bun, short, blond hairs escaping every side, sticking to her sweaty neck, tickling and slowly driving her insane. The faded grey tee she wore sported a knot below her breasts, bearing her abdomen. She had unbuttoned the top button of her denim shorts in an attempt to get comfortable.

_Impossible_.

The truck had finally stopped smoking, the hood still propped up as she left it - a bad idea, she'd realized, as the sun reflected straight back at her. Too exhausted to get out, she sunk down in her seat, squirming to get comfortable with her bare feet hanging outside the drivers window. Beside her, an empty gallon of water sat abandoned, handle coated with black grease. Outside, the sun was slowly, but surely going down behind her, but the heat unrelenting even into the nighttime. She closed her eyes, the soothing sound of early crickets invading her ears.

She had lost track of time, but the loud rumble of an engine snapped her out of her half slumber state, and she habitually reached under her seat, fingering the handle of the blade she knew was there. She looked in her side view mirror and her stomach dropped. She let go of the knife, and quickly pulled her legs in. She looked down at herself, and then back over into her side mirror, letting out a string of curses. She pushed her hair away from her face, and buttoned her shorts before reaching for the door handle. She slipped into her boots and stepped out of the car.

He had parked further behind her, as if he didn't know her, and he was just a stranger stopping by to lend a helping hand. She turned to face him, and frowned, the setting sun still strong enough to make her squint. She covered her eyes as he walked closer, and almost missed his smirky grin.

"Car trouble?" He drawled, and she rolled her eyes. He licked his lips, and she couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. Her black army boots stopped a few inches below her knees, untied, the leather tongue flapping forwards. Her shorts and shirt left little to the imagination, and the grease on her stomach brought dirty, _dirty_ thoughts into his head.

She was dressed like a raunchy character from his favorite porno, but in her defense, laundry was a difficult thing to keep up with on the road, and she was definitely not expecting _this_ today.

"I call Bobby for help, and this is what he sends?" She snapped back.

"I _am_ the best," he winked and passed around her, headed straight for the hood.

Even though she would never admit it, he _was_ good. Maybe even better than Bobby.

"Fan belt." He was leaning forwards over the engine, and slowly rolling up the sleeves of his henley.

"What I said." She rolled her eyes, and leaned back against the drivers side door and crossed her arms across her bare midriff.

"Did you now?" he teased as he walked around the front, unmistakably glancing at her legs as he walked back to his car.

She let out a soft breath, her eyes on him as he popped the trunk of the impala, rummaging for something she hoped would be a new fan belt. She bent to peek inside her truck, rummaging through the junk on the back seat for a sweater, or a shirt, or anything really.

He was the last person she expected _Bobby_ to send after what happened the last time they all stayed over.

He came back with the fan belt and a few other tools, and the awkward silence slowly set in.

"So, wheres Sam?" She asked.

"Bobby's." He replied, ripping the fan belt packaging in one tug.

"Bobby's." She repeated. "Bobby, he uh-" she frowned, her arms tightening across her middle.

"He ripped me a new one, yeah" He nodded, and looked up at her, a small smirk on his face as his eyes dropped down to her chest.

"So, was it worth it then?" She returned the smirk, and cocked her head to the side.

"You know it was," he licked his lips, returning his attention to the car.

She smiled and watched him as he continued working. He was done in record time, just as the last of the sun's rays disappeared from the sky. He grabbed the small hand towel he'd brought with him, and began wiping his hands.

"Start her up." He nodded at her, and she slipped in the front seat. It ignited on the first try, and he dropped the hood shut, a satisfied smile on his face. She stepped out, leaving the door open as he walked around the side.

"Thank you," She smiled, showing off her teeth and he stepped closer, arching his eyebrows. "I'd tip you but-"

He cut her off with a kiss, pushing her back against the car. She let out a moan as her hands wrapped around his neck. He palmed her ass and lifted her up, and her legs immediately wrapped around him. Her hands threaded through his hair as she pulled him closer, and let out another moan.

"Didn't get enough this morning?" She pulled back, out of breath.

"I was interrupted," he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh God," She let out a squeak as her head dropped on his shoulder. "I'm still mortified."

"That's what you get." He pulled back, and kissed her full on the lips.

"Me?" She let out a laugh, "It wasn't my idea!"

"Never done it on a washing machine before," he shrugged, and kissed her again. "Definitely doing it again."

He leaned in again, his hands trailing up her sides until he found what he was looking for. He palmed her breasts and she let out a gasp, breaking from his kiss.

"No, no, don't do this to me, not _now_." Her head fell back against her car as he ignored her, and continued his ministrations down her neck and across her collar bones. "Dean!" She hissed, and tugged on his hair.

"Alright," He groaned. She untangled her legs, and slid down, but he kept his hands on her. "Call me, or something," he bent down, and kissed her again.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, and he opened the door for her. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded and stepped back as she put the truck in drive and slowly pulled away. She kept her eyes on the rear view mirror until he was too far away, until he finally turned around and headed back to his car.


End file.
